A Little Too Far
by SpaceWonder368
Summary: Once the Gems and Puffs met, they train in the newly installed training room the Professor has constructed. However...something unexpected happens.


**A Little Too Far**

**By Zaynah Richardson**

**PLOT: **_-A Steven Universe/Powerpuff Girls crossover. Once the two groups of female superheroes met, they train in the newly installed training room the Professor has constructed. However, something unexpected happens, and Steven couldn't believe it either._

* * *

The City of Townsville, a hussling, bussling metropolis full of citizens. It was like every day, an ordinary villain was vying to destroy Townsville. But today, _everything _changed.

The hotline was beeping, and as obvious, Blossom answered it. "Hello mayor..." She then froze as the mayor explained. Her eyes went the size of soccer balls. She gaped. Bubbles and Buttercup stared at her, complexed. "You...you don't say...this, this is remarkable!" She hung up the phone, and her determined face tells the girls that its time to go. "C'mon girls, the mayor said he saw a beam of light coming from a worm hole..." And within that, they were off.

They were a streaming trail of pink, blue, and green. They flew so fast, it was like they were going to go off into the future again, yet they didn't.

A huge beam of light blue, crystallized light came from the sky, and the girls floated in midair, surprised. They wonder what it could be, and why. It may of come from a wormhole, but it certainly wasn't a wormhole. This beam of light must of come from another dimension, and it somehow made sense. It came from ancient, advanced technology. For all we know, it might came from aliens.

But no, it wasn't aliens. The beam of light showed four figures...odd. Peculiar. They weren't aliens, they weren't monsters. They looked...human. But who are these people? They...are the _Crystal Gems_, warriors of protecting the universe.

The youngest Gem, Steven, stares in awe. His smile was wide, and he never been happier. You can tell how excited he is. He then takes a moment to stare at the Powerpuffs, then the Gems. Both teams look intense at each other. _Strange_, Steven thought, _They were never this alert before_. He backs away from both groups, waiting for what could happen.

And it happened. They attacked.

Weapons to powers. Powers to powers. Superhero to superhero. And battle to battle. Garnet was the first to plunge an attack, and Blossom blocked. The two battle between gauntlets and ice breath. Garnet smacked Blossom with her gauntlet, sending her flying into a skyscraper. Blossom speeds up, freezing Garnet's legs with her icy breath. Angered, the two punched each other.

Pearl struggled against moving through Bubbles' sonic scream, yet Pearl managed through her ballet skills. Bubbles couldn't help but admire that. "I like your dance moves!" she said happily. Pearl couldn't help but smile at that kind of innocence. "Thank you," she answered, "And I like your sweetness and kindness as well, but we have to battle." "Why?" "I don't know why." They hesitated to fight each other, but they had to do it anyway.

Amethyst and Buttercup had the most brutal battle. Buttercup shot any beam and dragged Amethyst into buildings. Amethyst slammed Buttercup to the ground _so _hard, it formed a crater. They were both aggressive, and won't hold back.

At last, the Professor came. He too was shocked. The Gems and Powerpuffs won't stop battling. Professor takes a look at Steven, asking, "Are these women yours? You came from another dimension, I see. Truly remarkable, astonishing that your beam of light from that dimension came here." "Yeah, that's the Warp Pad. But, can you help me stop the fight?" Steven asks, and Professor nods.

The two came in between two groups, and Steven was the first to speak. "Guys, guys! Stop, you don't need to fight! We're all in together, and there is no threats between you guys. So please...stop." "The boy is right," Professor stats, "You guys are all superpowered females, and if you engage in battle, there's a possibility it might go on forever."

The Gems and Powerpuffs stopped there. Fighting endlessly would be pointless. So, the better choice was to made up, and they did. Professor claims, "But, if you want a battle, then I suggest the training room, if that's what you like." The Gems and Powerpuffs stared at each other, smirking. Yeah, they _really _want to be in that training room.

* * *

It took quite a tedious time, but once the girls were in the training room, they are ready. They took a high level, since they're all powerful, and they need a challenge."

"**LEVEL 12, BEGIN**."

The Powerpuffs stared in shock. There was NO level 12, but what could've done that. The Gems could tell this doesn't look too good. The Professor spoke through the speaker, speechless, "But...there's no level twelve...how is this possible?" Something _bad _must of happened out there, but what? What could cause this to happen? They couldn't answer anymore as their view changed to an alien landscape. Large creatures came from the ground. Black, snarling, gooey. Deadly.

Perhaps the saying is true: Careful what you wish for.

The six engaged at this battle, and it was already beginning to be bloody. Shockingly, it did hurt when they actually got attacked. Mostly the Powerpuffs were surprised. You can't get hurt in a stimulation, right? Wrong.

The creatures were massive, and acid drips from their mouth and claws. They roar and showed no mercy. The deadly situation of level 12 has just begin.

Garnet punched them, ignoring the acid. Amethyst slashes with her whip. Yet Pearl has it the hardest. Her spear has a hard time avoiding the acid, and she knows its too dangerous to do it with your bare hands. That's why the Powerpuffs aren't punching or kicking.

Blossom stares intently at the scene before her, and she was like a statue. Horror begin to flicker in her eyes. Suddenly, the rest of the girls stared.

"L-Look..."

An even bigger monster stands alone, and was even more dangerous than the last one. This one might cause serious damage, and destruction. The girls were _speechless_. Bubbles whimpered. "Why...why does this happen?"

[Meanwhile]

Steven and the Professor was looking at the monitor screen, frightened. "What's going on?" Steven asked. "Something must of turned the power off," Professor explained, staring at the dark clouds rolling in the sky from the window, "That storm must of caused an electrical surge, interfering with my machine." Steven gaped. "What are we going to do?" Professor sighs. "There's _nothing _we can do."

[Back to Level 12]

The Gems and Powerpuffs stared at the huge monster, developing an attack. "Listen, we're all in this together," Garnet stated. "Then we, all as one team, can form a special power or entity," Blossom informed, "If we can give it a distraction...then we could stop it. That we can stop the level and go home." "Right."

The gems from the Gems glowed, and the Powerpuffs glowed with their own inferno power. The creature darted to them with their jaws lined with long, sharp teeth, and dripped with acid. This maneuver caught them by surprise, tackling them. Buttercup's rage boiled over her, and she released a battle cry. With a powerful punch, she knocked the beast off its feet. Everyone stares at her in shock.

"Buttercup, we're suppose to form together!" Blossom barked angrily and bitterly at her hot-headed sister. Buttercup uttered an annoyed grunt, and she went back in the team. All of them glowed, and the whole landscape was illuminated with bright light. Steven and Professor broadcast, "Oh no!" The sudden light faded, and the Gems and Puffs were breathless, drained. They breathed heavily and said back, "We...did it."

They collapsed to their knees and smiled in pride. _It was all over_, Bubbles thought, _It's all over! At last!_

"Level 12 completed," the computer announced.

The six females relaxed themselves, ready to go home.

"Beginning level _13_."

They were even more breathless than they were before. They stood like statues.

"Where...where's the monster for this level? I...I don't see it," Buttercup said worriedly.

Thunder boomed and lightning breaks the atmosphere. The place shaked and vibrated. Blossom at last know what this is, and she screamed, "It's not a monster...its an _earthquake_!" They darted as fast as they could. They struggled under the pressure, and the whole crust of Earth split over the terrain, it unleashed _doom_.

Bubbles tried so hard to move or fly, but she was too exhausted to carry her legs any further. She looks behind her, terrified of the lava behind her. "AAAAAH!" she screamed and tries to run, but couldn't. "HELP!" Pearl looks back, and she looks scared. She zooms over to Bubbles, carried her, and run as fast as she could. "It's alright sweetie...it's alright." But, it was too _late_. It was too much, too much for them to survive. Then, everything flashed with a magenta light. The Gems and Puffs find themselves back in the training room. They saw Steven and the Professor stared at them with relief. They were all exhausted, and cannot take a moment to move.

"We all did great," Garnet said, "We were all strong, psychically and _mentally_. And thank you Steven, for saving the day."

Steven smiled. She was right. He saved the day once again thanks to his gem.

_They all weakly hugged each other, as peace finally calmed them._

**~End~**

* * *

Alright, I hope you enjoy this crossover, and leave reviews. This is the first fanfiction I did of this crossover, and I hope I entertained you.


End file.
